


Pisando fuerte

by dark_angel_lauritachan



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_angel_lauritachan/pseuds/dark_angel_lauritachan
Summary: Posteado originalmente en fanfiction.net:Narrado en primera persona; Piers Nivans con tan solo 19 años ha sido reclutado por la BSAA, más sin embargo lo que le ha cautivado son un par de ojos azul grisáceos que le hacen perder la razón. Songfic inspirado en "pisando fuerte" de Alejandro Sanz





	Pisando fuerte

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mis queridos lectores, les habla la autora trayendo este pequeño one shot escrito originalmente para un reto de songfics convocado por el grupo de facebook "Resident evil: behind the horror" hace como 1 año; espero les encante como a mí me encantó escribirlo. Esta pequeña historia fue basada en la letra de "Pisando fuerte", uno de los primeros éxitos del cantante Alejandro Sanz, por si les interesa escuchar la canción mientras leen.  
> Sin mas que aclarar, espero disfruten su lectura.

**Pisando fuerte**

 

_“Ya vez mi edad es tan difícil de llevar_

_Mezcla de pasión e ingenuidad_

_Difícil controlar…”_

Tenía tan solo 19 años cuando le conocí; había ido buscando reclutas cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre mí. Mis habilidades parecían haberle impresionado más que las del resto; sus ojos azul grisáceo me parecían tan intensos que llegaban a intimidarme aun estando a sus espaldas… la profundidad de esa mirada, me ponía extrañamente nervioso que él me observase mientras entrenaba, aunque por suerte pude dar en el blanco a todos los objetivos.

 Todo él era impresionante, una vez me hube girado y pude finalmente conocer su rostro, el paso de los años parecía haberle sentado bien no solo en cuanto a su físico y pude comprobarlo una vez me uní a la BSAA; no por nada era una leyenda...

Pero en ese momento durante nuestro primer encuentro, solo me intrigaba tanto el conocerle, saber lo que había más allá de ese porte serio y maduro, quería aprender tanto sobre el cómo me fuese posible… me sentía tan cautivado por aquel hombre.

El sonrió de lado presentándose como el legendario Chris Redfield, estrecho mi mano y menciono aquellas palabras que abrieron una puerta a lo que estuve esperando.

 

-Bienvenido a mi equipo, Nivans-

 

***

 

_“tu siempre tan fantástica y lo se_

_Que tengo mucho que aprender_

_Pero tu también”_

 

-¡Buen trabajo, Nivans!- me elogió como siempre durante el entrenamiento

Durante el poco tiempo que he estado en la BSAA me he convertido en algo así como el protegido de Chris, me ha enseñado de todo, desde lo mas básico para sobrevivir hasta técnicas de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo que solo la experiencia pudo perfeccionarlas.

-Se lo agradezco, Capitan Redfield- salude sonriendo, se sentía tan bien cuando recibía felicitaciones de su parte, mi pecho solía ponerse loco, con los efectos de la adrenalina pero mas lentos y no tan violentos.

-Por favor, dime Chris- respondió el –llámame así cuando estemos fuera de servicio o en descanso-

-Como usted diga cap… em… Chris- corregí, rascándome la nuca.

En respuesta rió un poco, siempre era algo nuevo el mirar su faceta relajada y personal y el solía decir lo mismo sobre mi cuando salíamos a beber junto con otros soldados.

Todos tenían sus propias personalidades fuera de la acción pero por algún motivo, Chris Redfield parecía estar interesado en como era yo como un civil y en poco tiempo, el capitán logro descifrar y aprender muchas de mis manías pues le resultaban interesante. Me conocía tan bien que solía asustarme de eso, sin embargo el insistía en que aun debía aprender mas sobre mi.

 

“ _Sabes aprovecharte de_

_La luz que desprendo al mirarte”_

Volví a la realidad al sentir su mano revolviéndome los cabellos, una mala costumbre que se formo en el desde hace un tiempo atrás. Le pedía que parase mientras intentaba escapar de su mano hasta que accedió; me separe riendo y entonces verde olivo y azul grisáceo chocaron entre si causando revuelo en mi interior y un ligero carmín en mis mejillas como respuesta.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban, como si fueran imanes atraídos por el metal y él me sonreía como en ese momento… su sonrisa tan particular que me hacía dudar y recibir una descarga eléctrica en mi columna.

Pasaba demasiado seguido y de forma tan casual que me asustaba, como si con sus ojos me desnudase observando todo de mí a profundidad.

Sonara estúpido pero a veces me frustraba eso de él y quería imitarle, fallando casi inmediatamente al sentirme descubierto.

-Em… tengo cosas que hacer, me retiro- me excuse sudando en el proceso mientras el se quedaba observándome confundido

 

 

***

 

En la calidez de mi habitación, en la oscuridad y el silencio de la noche, me revolvía en fiebre… una fiebre diferente a la de la enfermedad. Una fiebre que solo ataca las mejillas y zonas sensibles, que afecta al corazón haciéndole ir a mil por hora, que te sube la sangre al rostro y te hace enloquecer.

 

“ _no se que me pasa pero solo puedo pensar en ti_

_Locamente enamorado_

_Locamente enamorado si”_

Esto era tan nuevo para mi, nunca había sentido tal inquietud y deseo… cubría mi boca, gimiendo con lagrimas en la comisura de mis ojos; dejándome llevar por el éxtasis y la lujuria creciente.

-Capitan… c-capitan- solo en eso pensaba

Podia verle, de nuevo con sus ojos profundos devorándome a cada centímetro; haciéndome sufrir en pleno acto.

-Ca…pitan.. Chris…- repetía entre suspiros oyendo en mis oídos el latir de mi corazón

Recorría mis manos imaginando las suyas en su lugar, buscando consuelo mientras el orgasmo se hacia paso entre los sonidos de mi boca derramándome inevitablemente.

 

_“…todo ira bien, ya veraz_

_Me digo porque quiero estar_

_Convencido”_

Cada noche era lo mismo; me retorcía en placer tan solo pensando en Chris, sintiéndome culpable mas tarde de mi pecado. La profundidad de sus ojos y sus sonrisas traviesas… era tan encantador que todo pequeño gesto lo guardaba, pues soy egoísta y solo eso podría obtener.

 

_“Soy solo un adolescente_

_Pero entrare en tu mente_

_Pisando fuerte_

_Pisando fuerte”_

 

Esto estaba mal por donde lo viese; fantaseaba con tenerle entre mis brazos en medio de la oscuridad, sus ojos carnívoros invitándome a ser absorbido en placer, y es que sus ojos cautivadores no hacían mas que reforzar mis fantasías.

La realidad era tan cruel cuando salía al sol y me encontraba con el y el resto del equipo… mi ensoñación se desvanecía dejando en su lugar lo que era evidente. Me sentía cual niña enamorada de un imposible, sabia que no podía ser y que el dolor de un rechazo era algo fatal para alguien profundamente enamorado, pero aun así el soñar no costaba nada…

_“…pero tu ya me conoces_

_Y aunque todo se hunda_

_Yo seguiré aquí en pie”_

***

 

-Piers, necesito hablar seriamente contigo-

Esa mañana, Chris me llamo a su oficina, algo sucedía o había sucedido; no necesitaba ayuda con el papeleo puesto que lo había terminado hace 2 noches atrás y no era necesario que yo estuviese presente en un asunto oficial, no era mi puesto.

Estaba consternado totalmente, no sabía que podría ser.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunte con tono serio, todo me parecía tan extraño

Chris me pidió sentarme y obedecí, el ambiente se sentía algo incómodo y mi corazón se agito, ¿acaso había hecho algo malo?, no me gustaba la dirección de todo esto.

-Es sobre tu desempeño- hablo después de un largo silencio

-Y..yo- la voz se me quebró de pronto, había pensado lo peor

-No se trata de eso, no has fallado en ningún ejercicio o misión- sonrió levemente, relajando el rostro, arrastrándome a esa calma

-¿Qué sucede entonces?- volví a preguntar, más calmado pero aun con el sentimiento de haber algo mas

Chris se levantó entonces de su silla y camino hacia mí, con una carpeta en la mano y la entrego.

-échale un vistazo- ordeno y asentí, abriéndola ante sus ojos.

Lei el documento frente a el y mi expresión cambio a una de sorpresa.

-¿Es enserio?-la emoción zurco mis labios, habitando mis ojos y el capitán asintió, divertido de mi sorpresa

-Oficialmente eres parte del equipo alfa… y mi mano derecha-

No pude mas, mi cuerpo reacciono e inconscientemente salte a los brazos del hombre, abrazándole como consecuencia de mi felicidad.

 

_“Son tan fuertes tus miradas_

_Elegantes y estudiadas”_

 

Y una vez mas... irremediablemente, nuestros ojos chocaron, y mis emociones se volvieron violentas, dándome cuenta tarde de lo que había hecho. Pero a Chris no parecía importarle, parecía perdido en el mapa de mi rostro…

 

_“…yo soy solo un adolescente_

_Pero entrare en tu mente_

_Pisando fuerte_

_Pisando fuerte”_

 

Sonrió una vez más, mientras el mundo parecía desaparecer para mí y solo estuviéramos él y yo… no supe en que momento perdí la noción de la realidad, pero en unos segundos me vi de nuevo en la oscuridad de mi habitación, siendo atacado con sus besos como si no hubiese un mañana, como si todo fuera a desaparecer con tan solo pestañear.

 

_“…compartiendo las miradas_

_Con las luces apagadas”_

 

Pero esta vez parecía real, los ojos cargados con lujuria frente mío parecían ser más intensos, al igual que las mordidas en mi cuello; ¿acaso estaba en trance? ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Despertare pronto?

¡Que importaba! me sentía tan bien conmigo mismo… que si volvía a la normalidad intentaría hacer realidad aquello, me aseguraría de intentar enamorarle también. Entrar en su mente así como el entró en la mía…

 

_“…empiezo a sentirme yo mismo_

_A sentirme mas seguro_

_Pisando fuerte_

_Pisando fuerte”_

 

 

Haría eco en su mente… pisando fuerte.


End file.
